Stealing a Kingdom
by SerynnLux
Summary: Gen's daughter has to steal the ring of Sounis to deliver to her father the ability to be Annux. Along the way she gets help from a certain thieving god.  Drama and suspense, theif's honour. Written before a Conspiracy of Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I originally wrote this as an English assignment. I was, and still am, in love with the queen's thief series, and wish it was mine. Unfortunately, they belong to Meagan Whalen Turner, all except the character who's POV this is. Enjoy!**

The key rattled in the lock. My eyes snapped open.

"They can't know. They can't know". I repeated this chant, trying to believe it .But they could know and they _did._

How they knew I had know idea. I'd done everything right. I came in disguised as a servant and had slipped away at the first possible moment when no one would notice anything.

The key rattled again, waking me up from my reverie. I slipped into the closet of the room I was staying in, the linen room, and opened the small sliding panel to reveal a dark tunnel in the floor of the king's palace.

I slipped inside and noiselessly slid the panel back into place disappearing under the floor.

Several hours later when I finally deemed it safe to come out of that tunnel, I emerged into the kitchen. I found my way down the hallway, keeping my head down. I slipped into the throne room, to cut across to the window.

Big mistake! There were guards inside, staring at the door waiting for me, I suppose. I spun around and ran out. I could hear the guards chasing me down the corridor. The chain around my neck came loose and bounced on my shirt. I tucked it back in as I ran. I saw my chance for escape,a small open window. Ice cold fear ran through my heart as I jumped out the opening.

On the way down I grabbed one of the vines snaking up the wall… Pain tore through my shoulder, waking me from my dream.

I turned to my companion rubbing my shoulder and shaking off the memory of the dream. I glared at the lounging figure under the tree." Very funny" I snapped, referring to the dream he had just sent me. "Next time send an armed, fire breathing dragon, why don't you?"

Eugenides opened his eyes slowly" I don't know what your talking" about he said innocently, too innocently if you ask me. I leaned over and smacked his head. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me down "you really shouldn't have done that" he warned, and he slung me over his shoulders. I beat on his chest, laughingly until he put me down. "Gen, please bear with me for only a few more days" he said.

"No!" I replied, "God of thieves or not you are going home, I don't care how powerful you are, I'm not dealing with this much longer".

I turned to put out the camp fire, we were in a small clearing in the middle of the Sounisian side of the Irks Forest, and found that he had already done that chore. I turned to look at him, in the dim morning light the feather shaped scar on his right cheek was even more faint than normal.

"If you want to earn your scar I have to watch your progress" he said not looking at me, referring to his sign of approval, a scar like his. "You can watch from the mountain like all the other gods", I snapped. "There's no need to guard me like a golden calf". He grinned slyly, "we'll see" was all had had to say.

I gave up for the time being, I knew there was no way I could win this. Instead I looked around the camp; there was no more food. We would have to get some at the next town we passed.

Suddenly I felt a tug at my neck and my hand jumped to the chain there, but it was to late the charm was already gone.

I whirled around to face him, "That's it", I said with, barely contained anger, "you're going home now. Give that back to me and scram". He looked at my face and his grin disappeared, "Sorry" he muttered and handed it back. "Thank you" I replied and kept on walking.

We walked for another few hours until we reached a small town. "I'll go and get the food" I said, "You stay here and guard the rest of our stuff". Eugenides agreed and I went on my way.

As slipped into town with just my rucksack on my back, I thought about how I must look. I was wearing my thief garb-trousers and a tunic. My pants were light grey and tunic was light blue. They had fine tailoring, they were my father's old clothes cut down for me. I sent up a habitual prayer to the god of thieves, Eugenides that no one would notice. I needn't have worried. My pants were so dirty from sleeping on the ground that unless they looked closely they shouldn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

My shoulder length brown hair was tucked under a cap. My hair was always a point of question in my household; both my mother and father's hair was black. It wasn't until my father pointed out his mother's hair had been brown that everyone stopped wondering if I was illegitimate.

My eyes were dark brown almost black and my coloring was dark too. That was unsurprising since my father was from the mountain country of Eddis. In short I looked like the boy I was, or pretending to be anyway. In fact I was nothing of the sort.

The rattle of rusty cart wheels on a pitted dirt road reminded me of my job. I walked up to the fruit and vegetable stand and the lady in charge for selling things was distracted by a woman holding a baby. I spirited a handful of figs and olives into my bag an moved on.

Next I visited the bread, cheese and meat pie stands. On the last one the customer talking to the vender was a guard from the king's palace. I bumped into him by mistake and he turned to look at me. I spun on my heels and ran as he gave a shout and alerted the squad of my presence. He then ran after me with his fellows.

I ran down the street and into a wall, the wall was the old kind with clay bricks protruding from it in a sort of ladder. I climbed them quickly; I ran across the roof and was faced with a four storey drop. "Oh Gods" I swore, but there was no time. The guards were already coming over the opposite side of the roof. I ran to the right side took a few steps back and flung myself over the edge. I landed on the next roof down and ran diagonally across it. The uneven slope made it hard to keep my balance with my still recovering knees. Two storeys is still a long way to fall after all. I jumped again, this time on to the hill gently sloping up the side of the building. I melted into the trees just as the soldiers came into view on that side of the upper roof.

Quickly, but as quietly as I could, I ran backwards deeper into the woods. A few minutes later I bumped into something hard and breathing. My hand flew to the six inch silver dagger in my boot. As I turned to face the creature behind me I started to crouch defensively. I turned to face Eugneides looking on in amusement. "Don't do that" I gasped from shock. He said nothing, only held out a hand for the food. As I handed it over he nodded thank-you. I rolled my eyes, but followed. What else could I do? I had no idea where we were going.

After several hours of walking in silence Eugenides spoke" I saw that jump by the way. Good job." I was surprised, in all our months together this was the only compliment I had gotten.

"Eugenides" I ventured several more hours later "What's bothering you?" He turned to face me "Nothing it's just…"he seemed hesitant which was odd for him "You know you don't have to send up prayers anymore right?" His voice changed, it became more urgent "I watch over you anyway. I will always watch over you." My surprise must have shown on my face because he cracked a grin and walked on.

We continued for several more days just walking. Eventually we came to the Attolian border. Eugenides turned to me.

"I'll be seeing you then, Gen." I was surprised. "You're leaving so soon?" I asked, sadder then I had thought I would be. Now it was his turn to look surprised, but before he could say anything there came a yell.

We turned to see a garrison of 20 men of the king's guard running towards us, blades open and glinting in the summer sun. I wasn't sure why but assumed they didn't recognize me. As I pulled out my knife, and for the second time in as many days struck a defensive pose, Euenides melted away, he wasn't supposed to concern himself with mortals.

When the leader at the head of the pack reached me I twisted my knife closed to the blade and made him drop his sword. Then I hit him hard on the neck, he dropped to the ground unconscious. As the rest of them attacked I chopped two on the arm and a burly man somewhat resembling a bear slipped under it and cleanly drove his sword into my stomach.

My hand flew to my shirt and I felt the blood, hot and sticky, pooling there. My last thought, as consciousness left my body, was "These men trained under my father."

The light hurt my eyes and my father's voice filled my ears. I was somewhere in the king's prison. "Hello little thief" he sounded amused. The fact that he addressed me told me he didn't recognize me. "They told me you put up a good fight. I really don't believe them. Care to explain for yourself?" He meant how a _commoner_ like me could fight so well. His voice was menacing and I winced imagining the look on his face, but replied "No. Go away."

I felt a hand smack me across the face and heard the sound my skull made as it hit the stone floor as pain erupted throughout my body. "Show some respect gutter scum" the captain of the Kings private guard snarled at me.

I turned my face towards the light and opened my eyes never once taking them of the King of Attolias face. With one hand I freed my hair from its cap and tossed the cap on the floor. I heard the gasps of shock as I stood up and every one recognized me for who I truly was.

I unhooked the chain from around it and pulled the charm off, I slid the King Of Sounis' seal ring on to the hook in place of the kings right hand. Even this small effort exhausted me. But there was a satisfied smile on my face as my knees wobbled weakly and I fell forward, my vision slowly going black. The last thing I remember is my father catching me with his one remaining hand.

A week later I was sitting in bed with both my mother and father on either side of me, as I told the how I stole the kings' seal ring. By giving it directly to them I had made them not only King and Queen of Attolia but of Sounis as well.

I didn't tell them about Eugenides and my conversation in the woods after I stole the food. I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. I still missed him like crazy and hoped to see him, soon. I didn't say this either.

That night as I got up to get a drink; I tripped on the way back in bed shattering the glass I was holding. A piece bounced off the floor and hit my cheek making a small cut. As I felt it through the blood I was almost certain that I would heal in the shape of a small feather.

I would like to remind the reader that I am writing the sequel to another book series. All of the characters were borrowed with the exception of Gen and a few of the guards. As well as the places, excepting the small town and the campsite. A few of the scenarios are similar to others in past books but I feel I have made most of it my own creation. Most of the credit lies with Meghan Whalen Turner and her 'Queens Thief' Series. Thank-you.

The Ring

Katie Newhook 8-3


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I had to make this two years later because I wrote the original piece that long ago, besides I think this makes it more interesting. **

**As always, I don't own anything in this but the daughter character, sigh, but some day. For now though, I have to give props to Meagan Whalen Turner for giving the world this series. Thank you, we are eternally grateful.**

A year passed, then two. And, as these things naturally go, I grew up. I was told more like my mother, like it was a compliment. I took that to mean more like her, physically, and I did look like her I suppose, my hair darkened, my face paled, and I kept my emotions strongly in check, at least where other people were concerned. I was also told, by some, that I became more like my father; I took that one as more stubborn, how that was possible gods only knew.

In truth, I just grew up. I lied more consistently; moved quietly, dealt with problems, and learned diplomacy. I also learned how to fight, how to shoot, archery and horseback riding. I became, in essence a queen. I did anything to distract me from the fact that I would soon have to marry, and it would have to be arranged. Not that I was against marriage it was just….when one has known a god, and spent time with him, how can any one mortal compare?

I suppose, if I really loved the man that had been chosen for me, it would be different. And in my way, I did love him. He was the son of Sounis and Eddis, they had taken their country back on a special term contract, and being my cousin, we were close. But he was a good two years younger than me, and still slightly immature, besides he'd always been as a brother to me.

The marriage itself however was specifically for the purpose of binding our countries even more solidly. I agreed with this, it was my idea, and at first I had been excited, but as the date drew closer, I was filled with dread. Thinking of it I smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

Footsteps interrupted my thoughts. I doubt anyone but me would have heard them. But then, that was how it was supposed to be. He dropped down next to me, feet swinging over the edge of the parapet. I didn't turn to look at him, he didn't expect me too, all he did was place a hand on top of mine. I held on. Noisier footsteps came again, this time accompanied by the swish of a gown. My mother sat down on my other side. She held me to her.

I looked up at her, and smiled. We didn't speak, there was no need. My parents knew me so well, that they probably knew what I was thinking of. These were my favorite moments, when it was just the three of us, and no kingdom to rule, there was just this little family and our love for each other.

My mother must have seen something in my eyes, because she looked up at my father a question in hers. He nodded and let go of my hand, standing up he brushed the side of my face without the scar and kissed my mother's cheek. Then he walked off the edge of the roof. Neither my mother nor I reacted.

She turned to look at me then her eyes soft. I knew then why she had wanted to have this conversation alone. Her hand brushed the scar on my cheek, the one identical to – my father's. I refused to think of who it was truly modeled after. My scar however was small and located just under my eye, giving me the appearance of always grinning. Her thumb lingered on the scar. Then she sighed.

"I know what it's like to be forced into a marriage, Gen, and I don't want that to be what's happening here." She stopped for a moment, and looked out at the sky. Lips pressed together. Then she smiled and looked at me. "I also know what it's like to be in love. And, while it is slightly different in the situation" she said dryly. "I know that it's scary. I know that it's painful, and exhilarating, and I know that-"

"Mother, don't." I said cutting her off. She looked offended. I continued "I know that you are trying to help. But the thing is, I'm not in love with-" Damn I still couldn't even say his name. Nearly two years later and I his name hadn't passed my lips. "The point is I'm not in love with anyone." And I wasn't. "And this… forced marriage needs to happen. It isn't at all the same situation." She looked offended. I was tired. "I'm sorry it's just… I don't know. Sometimes I can't really believe this is happening. Sometimes I think, no, I hope that I can wake up and find that I'm dreaming that I'm back in the woods with him."

I looked up at her, at some point in this conversation she has pulled me into a hug, and I lost my anger. I'm speaking in a quiet voice.

'I-I don't exactly know how I feel about him. It's been two years, and even though I can't exactly remember the way he grins, or the precise ring of his laugh. I can't picture his face in my mind, or hear his voice, but I can't get him out of my head. How is that normal?" she just looks at me. "Oh I know, it's because he's, well him. But still, does it ever end?" my voice is bleak. She thinks for a moment before answering.

"I don't know. Your father is the better one to ask, he never cut off someone's hand and then fell in love with them." Her voice is bitter. "But I do know this, it's doesn't stop hurting it just turns into a different kind of hurt. A better hurt, and it's good because it reminds you that you still can feel something." She smiles at me and squeezes my hand. "At least, that's how it was for me." I look at her speechless, a rarity for me.

There is a shuffling off feet behind us, the queen's attendants coming to alert her to prepare for dinner. I look at my mother; she has a far off look in her eyes. She shakes herself and gives me a smile. Then she stands to leave. I won't be attending dinner tonight, or the next few nights, with my marriage so fast approaching, only a week or two away, the court was under the impression I was withdrawing to meditate on what life would be like, and to prepare myself for having to answer to another- like _that _was happening. I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"He may not have cut someone's hand off and then fallen in love with them" I said meaning ever word. "But he did fall in love with the woman, who was not only the one person who could ever be beyond his reach. And this all happened _after_ she cut off his hand." And with that I swung down off the roof.

I landed about ten feet down on a ledge that ran around the whole palace. It was only about twelve inches across, but that was more than enough for me. I ran until I reached a window. It opened up onto a hallway; from there I could drop down onto the rafters and run along them until I reached my rooms.

Oh sure, I could have kept going around the palace but I wanted the rush of running over people's heads and them not knowing it, later tonight I would probably spy on the dancing from the same position, but that was a ways off. Before I swung my way into the window I gave my customary low whistle, to alert the guards that I was coming in, so that they wouldn't jump when I surprised them.

I was just about to go through the window; I actually had my foot through it when the curtains swung shut blocking me out. I stared at them in consternation. Then the low measured voice of the guard, Aris was his name, came through the fabric.

"So sorry your highness, but the ambassador is just passing through the hall here, shouldn't be more than a moment." I understood, the Mede ambassador, a man I truly despised, was passing. The guards, bless them, were making sure I didn't have to see him more than I had too. Good thing too, the last time I had dealt with the Median Ambassador he had been very- well let's just say friendly. I heard his greasy tones coming from the other side of the window.

"Ah, Guard. Looking alert as always I see."

"Yes sir." Aris responded without preamble. I smirked. I loved when the guards got one over the Ambassador but he was too stupid to notice. I could only assume he had said that because as he walked into view Aris was turning around from warning me.

"Good, good." God's I hated him. "But why is this window closed? It is such gorgeous day" It really wasn't. It was cold and wet. The exact reason my parents and I had met on the roof, no one else would be out there on a day like this. In fact, the only reason the window was open in the first place was because I had opened it to crawl out. "Let's just open it, I would love to see the sky." I heard his voice get closer and had just enough time to scamper up over the top sill before he opened it and stuck his head out.

Clutching the ivy I breathed a sigh of relief as he drew his head back inside. From the fact that I heard Aris ask if he had been looking for something I inferred that he had had a disappointed look on his face. He didn't respond. I heard a door open and then close.

"It's alright now Highness. He's is gone." I dropped down to the sill and hopped inside.

"Thank you Aris," I said. Looking around I saw that the other guard he had been posted with was nowhere to be seen. I assumed he had gone to fetch Costis, my personal guard. "You are truly a blessing" I continued, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed; I laughed and skipped up on to the railing.

"Well my fine guard. I'm off." I bowed, and, with a wave of my hand I jumped backwards off the railing. I landed about twelve feet down, on a wooden beam. I hear Aris catch his breath, even though he has lived through me and my father doing this countless times. I laughed again. "No need to worry Aris, I'm still alive" He sighed.

"Highness, my job, no, my life would be so much easier if you just walked around like a normal person."

I laughed again and went on my way. Getting back I had time to think about my conversation with my mother, that didn't mean I did however.

The door to my rooms was open. I could hear the guards posted outside my inner chamber talking and laughing. That ended the moment I stepped in. I closed the door behind me as I walked in.

"At ease boys" I said passing through them to the desk just outside the door leading to the room I slept in, checking it to see if I had any pressing matters to attend to. Nope, just a note from my fiancé wanting to see me. I made a mental note to burn that one. "The leeches?" I asked referring to my attendants.

"Nowhere to be seen."I turned around to see the guards back at ease. So long as they could stop someone from killing me in my sleep I didn't much care how they behaved, provided it wasn't vulgar. Costis was the guard who had answered me. He was standing in the door way to my bedroom. I smiled.

"Costis, how wonderful to see you again. Come we need to talk." And with that, I swept into my inner chambers. He followed.

In the other room he had been all attention and professionalism, now with just the two of us and behind closed doors, he relaxed. I pointed to a chair; he collapsed into it, throwing his sword down on my desk and removing his breast plate. We both knew that at worst case scenario I could kill anyone who really wanted to harm me before he unsheathed his sword. Sometimes I wondered why I even had guards.

Turning my back to him and heading towards the screen that hid my bath. It was hot, gods bless those attendants, it seemed they were good for something after all. I could hear him relax on the other side. I quickly bathed and washed.

Coming around, wrapped in a robe and clean I sat down opposite him. He spoke first.

"Ari" he said , using my first name, or rather the short of my first name Ariadne, I didn't look at him. My parents called me Gen because that was my middle name. Ariadne Irene Gen. Yeah, most holy, peace and thief, wonderful names. People who were close to me used Gen, it was just the way things were. I looked up at him. He was concerned. Costis had always been like an uncle to me.

"Ari, it's two weeks away, you can't shut yourself out like this. It isn't healthy." And with that inspiring piece of advice he walked out the door and I was left on my own to stare at a wall and wonder what in hell was happening.

Two weeks later I was woken up by someone sitting on the bed next to me. I assumed that it was my father. With a sleepy "Go away" I rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Gen, c'mon, Gen please" the voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I knew it had to be a skilled thief`, to get all the way to my bed and not wake me up. And, since it wasn't my father that only left one choice. I froze.

"Gen I know your angry and you have every right to be, just please let me explain, I couldn't let you get married tomorrow without seeing you. Please, just hear me out." That made me angry.

"What could you possibly say to me that you think I would want to hear at this point?"

"I'm sorry." I whirled around and sat up. He was sitting on the edge on the bed with his back to me. He had sounded so sincere when he said that. He had obviously gotten better at lying. He heard me sit up and turned. And, in a moment, I found myself face to face with the god of thieves for the first time in two years.

It took everything I had not to slap him.

**Does it end there? Nope, but this scene does, so you will have to wait till next time, hopefully it will be up soon, no promises though.**

**Ps. If you could please give me feedback on what you thought, or if you have any ideas, it would be great. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't written in a while, but its exam season so I've been really busy but this is what came out of it. This was actually really hard for me to write this, so if there is anything you notice that's funked up, give me a shout.**

**As always everyone but Gen (The daughter) belongs to Megan Whalen Turner, kudos to her, but I currently am devising a plan to kidnap the King of Attolia and keep him under my bed…just kidding, sort of.**

"Two years. It's been two years, Eugenides, two years of no communication, no hint that what happened wasn't a dream, nothing. And you think you can just say "I'm sorry"? Well, I'm sorry, but that does not cut it" her voice was harsh. I'd never heard her sound like that. There was something like pain in her voice, but it was over shadowed by rage, pure undeniable rage. I blinked her face was dark, oh sure I'd seen her angry, I'd managed to get her pretty riled up two years ago, but I'd never seen her like this.

Even in rage she was beautiful though, so much so that it took my breath away. I had forgotten, either that or it was the two years that had elapsed, the last time I had seen her she had been younger, her face rounder, with more colour in it. She had always been beautiful, now she was...breathtaking; I had never seen anyone like her. In the darkness what I could see most clearly of her was her eyes, they glittered, like gems. And they weren't happy. I felt something cold drip down into my stomach.

"Are you listening to me?" her voice was just like I remember it, rich, warm, homelike. Even when she is upset, it was the one thing about her I remembered with perfect clarity. "Eugenides, listen to me-"

"I missed you Gen. I really did." I hadn't seen her two years, it seemed like I would never get enough of looking at her, her face, her scar, so like my own yet different at the same time. For two years, I had been at my sister's court, knowing what was happening, but not seeing her, we knew her fate it was our lot to know mortal's fate but not be able to change it. Hephestia had kept me from her, not letting me glimpse her at all. In a way it was better, but I was still surprised at how much she had grown, mortals often surprised me like that. Their lives flashed by so quickly. I opened my mouth to say something more but she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it. You left me, ok? You could have said something, _anything _and I would have followed you." She's hurt, that much is easy to tell, but her voice changes, she sounds like her mother when she next speaks. "But you didn't, and now you have to live with that. You made your decision, and now I'm making mine." She raises her eyes to mine, and what's in those eyes scares me, because they are the eyes of someone who has lost a part of themselves. They the eyes of her mother and father, the eyes they wore when her mother cut off her father's hand. The eyes of someone living without hope. And it's my fault.

He looks ashamed, as well he should. If he doesn't like what he sees he has only himself to blame for it. I pull away from him and roll off the bed soundlessly. I can't stand to be close to him. It undermines my rage, his presence is as intoxicating as always, and being this close to him, well it scares me.

He looks up as I walk away and turn towards the window. Oh I don't mean I saw him I felt him rather. I remembered how in the woods I had been able to sense him, it seemed I hadn't lost that ability. I close my eyes, remembering.

_The fire crackles, it's the only sound besides the sound of bugs and cooking meat. Rabbit I think, whatever it is, it smells eating nothing but hard bread and dried meat for a week I'm just about ready to kill Eugenides in his sleep and cook him. But... just as I finish that though the opens his eyes to look at me. His grin is quick but real, it's been 3 nights since the market fiasco and neither of has spoken about the conversation after it, I can tell he wants to, but I'm not ready for that not yet._

_Looking at him confuses me; I don't know how I feel about him. 3 days ago I could have told you but know... now all I feel is a big bunch of mess. It's a new feeling for me, I was never like my father, I held my emotions in check, keeping a tight rein on them, so they couldn't hurt me. And in the light of the fire, well it's easy to pretend that things are different between us, that we aren't awkward like this._

_He's beautiful, in a sense, dark hair, so black it's like ink spilled onto his head and stayed there, his face is thin, and unlike most of the people from Eddis, his cheekbones are high, and his eyes curve up, looking like a smile is always threatening. His eyes are a dark, dark grey, different from my own dark brown ones, yet similar in the way we both have a thief's wariness about our eyes, but he has a glimmer in his, like he's just about to have the last laugh my father has eyes like that. His skin is dark, a deep reddish brown, and somehow the fire has reflected so that the parts of his face that aren't in shadow are almost golden. And to top all that off, there was a body that would have made ancient sculptors lose their minds. I've seen the statues of him in the temples in Eddis, but none can compare to what he really looks like, a few captured his grin, or came close, but no one will ever be able to really set him down in stone. Looking at him, I smile._

I pull myself out of the dream; it only hurts me and does nothing for my anger. I pinch the bridge of my nose, and turn back to face him. He's sitting on my bed looking down at the coverlet, tracing the designs. He looks up at me, and there is something in his eyes that I've never seen there before, vulnerability. It melts me, just a little bit. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"Eugenides, I can't do this, not tonight. I- I'm getting married in the morning for gods' sake!" he flinches as I speak.

"You think I don't know that? You think I would be here if I didn't know that?" he pauses "Yes I would still be here, of course I would still be here" the last part is aimed more at himself than me.

I shake my head and walk towards my closet. At the moment I'm not wearing anything more substantial than a night shirt. He looks up at me. I avoid his gaze, it makes it easier to stay objective. Maybe if I don't think about him being here, or the fact that my fiancée, Timos, is in the room just down the hall, connected in no way to mine, but still close, I won't be tempted to laugh like a lunatic at the situation.

I grab my general thief's garb, pants and a shirt, in this case an old navy blue shirt from my father, a pair of close tailored slacks, loose enough that I can still move though, and a pair of high leather boots, custom made so that I can walk with no sound and climb up walls, my hair in braid and thrown over my shoulder completes the ensemble. I walk out of the closet and towards the window; the moon is slanting across the floor, providing the only illumination in the room. He's still there, his eyes watching me. I slip out of the window and up the wall without a backwards glance. He follows me.

We're seated on the roof, just out of the view of the guards, in a little nook, reserved for me. My father had it built as soon as I was old enough to want the peace of heights and privacy from the court. It's just a small room, but the panels in the walls open to reveal tunnels that lead to the main passage ways in the walls of the palace. Eugenides and I sit down facing each other. He speaks first.

"Why are we here?" His voice is soft. I look at him for a moment.

"Because this way, if I feel a sudden urge to throw you over the edge of the wall, there will be no way for you to survive." He looks back at me, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Ah, but you forget, I'm a god I can disappear in a puff of smoke, and you will have achieved nothing save having earned my displeasure." I laugh. It's not that funny really, but enough to cause a chuckle. He grins at me, and for a moment, it's like I'm back with him in the woods when he was just my friend, maybe something more. I quickly shake myself free of that feeling, before I can allow myself to forgive him; I need to know why he left me without a word. Why that last time, on the outskirts of the town where I was attacked by the king's guard was the last time I saw him. Unconsciously I reach up and run my fingers over my scar, a habit I picked up over the years. My way of being close to him. He reaches over, like he's going to grab my fingers, but he stops himself. I look away.

"Why did you leave me?" my voice sounds raw, even too me.

"I thought it was best. I knew your future Gen, you would grow up, marry Timos, save your country, be every bit the queen your mother was, maybe more. I knew you would be a thief, I knew the way your life would go. So I left, because I knew it would make you stronger, I thought I knew everything, I just didn't know you" he isn't looking at me. "I didn't know you would be so... enchantingly magnetic. I didn't how much I would care for you. So I left because knowing what was to become of your life, knowing it wouldn't involve me, it hurt too much to be near you. I was thinking about that a lot during the last part of our time together and then when you went to get food that time, I was planning on leaving before I said something I would regret, you prayed to me. You prayed that I would watch over you, keep you safe and protect your thievery." He looks at me, his voice full of wonder. "And it tore my heart apart. The fact that you thought you had to pray to me, like I wasn't watching over you for every second we were apart, it- it hurt me" He rubs his chest like he's remembering how much it hurt him. "I sent you the dreams of us together hoping that you would remember, but you just closed your mind, eventually you built up enough resistance that you stopped accepting the dreams altogether." I remembered that, I had thought they just stopped. He continued. "Three weeks later, you were engaged" he lapses into silence.

I've never heard him speak with such passion. I want to believe him, I really do, but I don't know if I can, not yet at least, there are things that need to be said, because, in the morning, when I get married I'll need to know they've been said. And there are things I need to know, even if those things cause me pain, even if, in the morning, or in a week I regret them, I need to know now. Any truth is better than indefinite doubt, it has to be. I close my eyes and take a breath.

"When you left, I didn't know how I felt about you, no, I didn't really _understand _how I felt about you. I knew I missed you, so much it hurt. It felt like- like there was just this, this _hole,_ in my chest. So when I had dreams about you, I shut them out because they made it worse. They broke me a little bit more each time. When they stopped, it was like I had started to heal. Then they told me I was to be engaged." I stop for a moment, thinking. "At first, I was ... not happy exactly, but proud. Proud that I was going to be helping even, in some small way. And I knew Timos, I loved him." His face contorts in pain at that. I backtrack. "But like a brother, in many ways, he is my brother. That happy feeling lasted about six months, and then Timos actually came for the ceremony. And I realized just how much I missed you. How much I had lost when I lost you" I look at him, he's staring out over Attolia. I follow his gaze, and see my city. My heart swells with love at the sight of it. But there are still things left unsaid, that I need to hear.

"Why did you come back?" My voice brings him back from whatever other world he was in. He pauses for a moment, thinking. I hold my breath, heart pounding. He looks up at me his eyes meet mine, but his expression is far away, like he's looking through me. His voice when he speaks is distant as well.

"Because I'm a very selfish person Gen." My name, the way he says it. It melts the last bit of anger in me. "I couldn't stand to watch you get married to someone else without at least telling you how I felt. I needed to know if we would have at least stood a chance. I came back because well, I was coming back anyway. It was excruciating to be away from you. I came with you when you stole that ring because I wanted to. I came back tonight because I had too." His voice is soft but firm. He looks at me and his eyes are clear and gentle. "I came back because I love you."

And with that I break apart. Every feeling I've been denying since we met crashes down on me, and for a moment, I'm overwhelmed. I feel the tears start and do nothing to stop them. He looks at me and comes closer, his arms coming around me, pulling me into his lap. I lean my head against his chest, seeking comfort; I pull the chain I wear around my neck out from under the collar of my shirt. It's the same chain he gave me to put the ring on when I stole it. I haven't taken it off since.

"Gen - what?" his voice is soft and lovely. I shake my head and pull the chain out even further. There is a small charm on it, a small charm in the shape of a feather. He freezes and I can't look at him. What if-? He slips a finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him and what I see there stops my breath.

His eyes are gentle and wonder and surprise are written across every line of his face. But underneath it there is a pure unassailable joy. It makes me smile for what feels like the first time in years. He pulls my face closer to his with his finger, bold but still hesitant. He looks at me for a moment, as if telling me that at any point I can pull away.

I think for a moment, of Timos, and my wedding tomorrow. Of how much it hurt when he left me the first time, of how much I have to lose if he leaves again, and finally, how much I want this, how much I've dreamed of this. I make my decision.

I climb off his lap.

**Hey seriously, I'm kinda starved for ideas here, so if you have any it'd be great, you getting full credit for the inception of course. **

**P.s. I begged and pleaded with Gen not to end it like this, but she's not all that easy to talk to so please take it out on her. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I would leave a reeeeaaaallly long author's note explaining this, but I have a feeling not many of you would read it…. So I'll put it at the bottom. For now though, I'll just say Meagan Whalen Turner owns pretty much everyone here, and for that I'm eternally jealous.**

The sun was just breaking over the tips of the mountains when the King of Attolia opened his eyes. The sky was stained gold and shot through with pink, it made him smile to see the mountains that guarded his home outlined in such beauty. Because no matter that he had been in Attolia for the past seventeen years, Eddis was still his home. Helen, he knew felt the same way, looking over his life in Eddis he felt that familiar homesickness, but it was one he welcomed. Because he wouldn't trade his life with Irene for anything. Looking down at his sleeping wife he smiled again, even after all this time her beauty still took his breath away.

He ran his finger over her cheek and she slowly opened her eyes. Seeing him she smiled, as much as he loved her, she loved him. She caught his hand in hers and pressed his palm to her lips. But there were reservations in her eyes. Today their daughter was marrying the crown prince and heir to the Sounisian throne, something they both knew unsettled her. In a moment they would have to rise and deal with the ceremony and decorum, but for now there was just them. Searching his eyes, she found what she had been looking for.

"I love you" she said simply, with no inflection or question in her voice, with the air of one stating a well known fact. She heard his breath catch at that but all he said was "I know" just as simply as she.

There was a knock at the door, one of the Queen's attendants, Iolanthe, coming to tell them it was time to deal with life. The king silently rose from the bed and made his way to the passageway that led back to his room. Turning around he looked at his queen and felt his heart contract with a small amount with happiness. She answered his smile with one of her own, and for a moment, life was as it should be.

/#/#/#/#/

From her court in the Sacred Mountains Hephestia watched all this happen; knowing that the god's plan for Eugenides' daughter was being carried out, still it hurt her to think of how this was hurting her half brother. She was fond of him, the legends had gotten that right at least.

She reflected, as she looked down on the mortal world, that even the best laid plans can go astray, even when the gods plan them. No one could have known that her brother would fall in love with the young princess, or that she would fall just as much in love with him. Yes, that had been a surprise, she though wryly to herself, but Ariadne's reaction hadn't been. She had known she would marry the man who could help save their tiny nation from destruction. Had known that, when Gen told her of his feelings, she would return them, return them, but not act upon them.

Below her she saw the preparations for a wedding, a wedding that she knew would never come. Behind her Moira came in. As she moved to stand next to the goddess Moira sighed. Eugenides was a favourite of theirs, and seeing him in pain like this was unpleasant for them both. Turning her back to the sight Hephestia looked at the scribe.

Her pale face was drawn, what they were about to do was not usually done, but in this case necessary.

"Come" Hephestia said "It is time for the gods to intervene."

/#/#/#/#/

I was staring out of my window when my father arrived. He came in through a hidden door, not making any sound, but I saw his reflection in the glass, behind him stood my mother. The wedding was still hours away, but I was already looking into the future. A future spent with someone other than Eugenides. I found the thought made me ill. Last night was still fresh in my mind, so was his face when I had walked away. He had looked devastated for a moment before he schooled his expression into an impassive mask.

I had tried to explain to him that I had only wanted space to think but he had heard none of it, just brushed me aside with a terrible coldness that had hurt me more than if he had slapped me. I had tried to call out to him, but he had left without a backwards glance, just walked off the roof. I had stayed up on that roof for the rest of the night, coming down only when the sun began to rise.

Turning around to face my parents I felt a stab of jealousy, they had been able to marry for love, and still work it out politically, even the King and Queen of Sounis had been in love when they married. I sighed and stared out of the window. In a few hours I would promise to spend the rest of my life with someone, while I was in love with someone else.

Because that was what I had realized last night, that I did love him, as much I wanted to deny that I did, and it was too late to correct any of it. I had a country to protect. Someday I would be a queen. Something my father had once said came floating back to me then, "Queen's make sacrifices" I knew now that this was true, and I was I was sacrificing a bit of my heart for this country, this country that would never know. Because that is what a sovereign does, they must have nothing of their own, because they must give everything to their people. I wiped at the tears that were starting around the corners of my eyes.

Sensing my thoughts my father came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him. "Come, Gen, we have to go." I knew where we were going; to the altar of Hephestia, to pray for what I wasn't sure, prosperity and happiness I thought. And then to the smaller altar to Eugenides, for a thief's protection. Why that was needed in a marriage I didn't know, but he was still patron god of thieves, and my father and I both were, for better or for worse, thieves. I would just have to swallow my tears when we were there.

My mother looked at me with sympathy, she wouldn't be coming, and these weren't her gods. But she knew about my feelings for Eugenides, or at least suspected them. I pressed my lips into a line and prepared to go pray for a marriage I was dreading with every part of me.

Three hours later, I was back in my room, being attacked by my attendants, with Costis looking on in amusement.

"Oh shut up." His grin, as did the grin of the rest of my guards widened. I sighed. I was wearing a simple white dress, cut like my mother's but with silver embroidery on it that was my entirely father's doing. I hadn't seen the dress before, but it was clear who had chosen it for me. The embroidery made the dress stiff, but the tailors had lined the dress with linen so that it didn't scratch me. My attendants had scrubbed me until my skin was pure white and were now putting the finishing touches on my hair.

Looking at myself in the mirror, I realized why the dress was cut like my mother's, they wanted me to look like her, even my hair was similar to the way she had once worn it. They wanted to say I would be as competent a queen as she. Instead I saw my father. My hair had darkened with the long hours I had spent indoors to a deep rich black, and my eyes had the same reservations as his. Looking closer I realized that even the way my hair was done drew attention to the scar on my cheek. I was no longer wearing the feather necklace, it hurt me to be without it, but I had decided that if I was going to turn my back on him, I couldn't do it while wearing that necklace. Instead I was wearing a silver rose that hung upside down. I touched it gingerly. My father had given it to me last night, saying it had been my grandmother's, he had gotten a far of look when he said that almost like-

A scuffle at the door disrupted my thoughts and I looked up to see my grandfather at the door. My attendants quietly removed themselves from my rooms. He came through the doors and looked at me. I saw pride in his eyes, and something more, I had practically been raised by him for the first five years of my life. I reached up and touched his hair; he looked just like my father. He pulled me into a hug.

"This was your grandmother's favourite bracelet. Probably because it was the first thing your father ever stole." He smiled and clasped the bracelet around my wrist. It was a flat silver band with a rose design etched into its surface. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It matched. I looked up at my grandfather, and he smiled. "I see he made sure you had the matching set." He looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I just want to know that you will be happy Ari." He was the only one who ever called me that, besides the guards but in their case it was more them shortening my official title. Ariadne had been my grandmother's name, and I was named after her. I looked up at my grandfather and shrugged.

"You can't know that though, I can't even know that. But I do know that I love Timos, enough to make this work." He sighed and nodded.

"That may be the best any of us can ask for really. Be blessed in your endeavours." He brushed my hair back away from my face and left. I watched him walk out before I turned to look around. A trapped feeling was welling up inside me, and it was too late to turn back now. I forced myself to calm down, and I turned to my dresser and took in everything, the brushes, the pins, the delicate perfume bottles, and the jewellery. All at once I couldn't stand the weight of the crown on my head.

It was just a simple diadem of woven silver with diamonds and sapphires glittering amongst it, and in the center just dropping onto my forehead, a ruby shimmered almost liquidly. Even this had its meaning. Silver for Eddis, sapphire for Sounis and ruby for Attolia. I pulled it out of my hair and ran my fingers through the thick dark waves that cascaded down my back. I placed the diadem down on the table and as soon as I did, the door slammed shut and the windows swung open. A breeze filled the room and when I turned around, Hephestia and Moira were in my room.

Speechless, I knelt down in front of them. Hephestia shook her head and Moira came forward and lifted me off my feet. Instinctively I lowered my head in supplication. I had long since learned that when the image of the gods appears to you, supposedly living, you react the way you do in the temple. No matter if you're questioning your own sanity or wondering who spiked your morning orange juice.

"You do not need to bow to me, little thief." I raised my eyes and Moira was smiling at me. I pushed my questions to the side. In reality, I had spent almost a year in the company of the God of Thieves, shouldn't I be used to this sort of thing by now? Looking up a Hephestia my breath caught and my knees shook. That would be a resounding _NO._

"You put me in a rather interesting position, little one; you see you and my brother are both in love with the other." My head spun, I knew Eugenides was fond of me, but I had figured it was just in the way barons loved their mistresses. It was harsh on him, but he was a god, I had accepted that was the most I would get from him. And even though he had told me he loved me last night, I hadn't really believed it. I had thought that it was just something he had said.

"I'm going to give you a choice, little one. I can either manipulate your fates so you can be together, or I can manipulate your memories so you forget him entirely. What is your choice?" to me it seemed obvious, manipulate the fates. Any idiot could figure that out. I opened my mouth to respond. The answer surging to my lips.

I stopped short. The choice I was being given was an incredible one, but not one I necessarily wanted to make. Change the world so I could be with Eugenides, or forget him entirely and walk away from the pain. An impossible choice. I could never live with myself if I left my people in the current state, but I wanted it so badly I could almost feel the choice pulling at me. Then again, I could walk away from the pain, from the agony. But I didn't want that either, I wanted to remember this because it was real. Sure the memories were harsh and grating but in time, I was sure the pain would fade. The memories would always be bittersweet, but they would always be there and I would always have them, and they would be _mine_. With that realization I came to a choice.

"Are those my only options?" I asked Moira, stressing the word my. She nodded.

"Yes little thief, those are your only options." She stressed the word your, her face impassive. I took a breath and turned to Hephestia.

"Then I humbly ask for a favour, in the name of one I love." I stood straight up and looked Hephestia in the eyes. My knees were shaking and my stomach was doing back flips, but my voice was sure and I held her gaze. Words my father had once said came floating back to me then, 'Be careful with the gods Gen, because not wanting the prize they have arranged for you, that just might offend the hell right out of them.' I swallowed. She inclined her head slightly and smiled, barely there but I saw it, and it made me stand up just a little straighter.

"Very well. What is it? But be warned, I'm not a genie." I closed my eyes and squared my shoulders.

"I want you to make him forget me. Completely. I don't want him to even be able to think my name." She looked at me and Moira gasped.

"Little thief, do you know what you are asking?" I looked up at her and shook my head.

"No" I answered truthfully.

"If this does happen, you will never be remembered. What's done is done, even with the gods. He will never remember you, no matter what happens. Do you understand that?" I closed my eyes and nodded. It really didn't merit overthinking.

"Yes, and that changes nothing." I looked straight at Hephestia. The Great Goddess inclined her head.

"Then so shall it be. Tonight at midnight, he will forget you. Completely." I nodded and went down on one knee bowing my head. The similarities to fairytales was there and the irony was obvious to myself, obvious, but not enjoyed.

"Thank you, goddess." I felt a light touch on my shoulder and a breath of wind stirred my hair before I heard "Be blessed in your endeavours". When I looked up, the goddess was gone.

I stood up, with my knees shaking slightly. The door to my room opened and my attendants spilled in.

"Highness, what have you done to your hair?"One of the youngest of them darted forward to fix it, but I raised my hand to ward her off. I raised the other, and found that my hair was gently pulled back from my face and twisted at the back. She came forward anyways, out stretching her hands. I darted back and looked at her. Her face went pale as she looked at me.

"I- I'm sorry." She was shaking and my other attendants shook their heads. I had them well trained by now, and they never contradicted me. I closed my eyes, resting one hand on my stomach, holding myself up with the other clutching the table edge.

"Go get me something."

"Yes, your highness? What would you like?" I shook my head. Gods' blood she was stupid.

"I don't know. Go ask someone." She nodded and ran out. I turned to my other attendants. They looked back warily. "As for the rest of you" I said. "Make yourselves useful and leave me to my thoughts. Come back when I have thirty minutes until I need to be there." I turned my back on them and stood at the window, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the glass. A rustle of material distracted me and frowned.  
"I thought I told you to make yourselves scarce?"

"Not that I can recall, Gen." I turned around and saw my parents standing in my room, my father leaning against the door.

"You have been blessed by the gods" he said, no question in his voice. Just knowing. I nodded silently, my hands shaking at the implications of what I had chosen. I turned my back and breathed through my nose. I felt a hand on my back and whirled to see my mother, her eyes soft. I leaned against her, biting my lip to stop from crying.

"He's going to forget me" I murmured. She lifted my chin and kissed my forehead, no words needed. "I want this, does that make me terrible?" she shook her head and hugged me.

"It means you love him, more than yourself. With all that you are." My father's voice was low and measured. I turned and gave him a weak smile.

"Majesties, I hate to interrupt, but it is time to leave now." Costis's voice cut through the family moment and I nodded, wiping away the tears. I reached up and patted my now curly hair. Then squaring my shoulders I looked around and walked out the door. Toward my wedding, and away from Eugenides.

**Soooooo, unless my eyesight was worse than I thought, there is a pile of rotten vegetables with a sign that says "To throw at author" but before you do, I can explain... sort of.**

**I haven't written anything for my fanfictions in a very long time.. mainly because I haven't had new material to work with, but also because sometimes life gets crazy. But besides that I have an original idea that I'm working on, one I know will be a long fic. I also have the attention span of a gold fish.. any new idea I have takes precedence. **

**Now, you all have my sincerest and most heartfelt apologies, but having read **_**The Thief**_** to my little brother, this story came back into my head. It was mainly written months ago, but I had to make changes and add more sarcasm... because really, she's the king of Attolia's daughter... self explanatory. Also my dad and I haven't watched tv and worked together in a while... weird I know, but it's when I do my best work.**

**It's been a few months, but my style has changed slightly, and I've improved ( I think) so the next chapter may be slightly different, but most of it will stay the same.**

**Now, if you've survived till now, I have the audacity to ask for reviews, I promise to update in the next few days. **_**In fact**_**, I solemnly swear by the Marauder's Code I will update soon...**

**Ok, have I mollified you? No? Ok. –heaves sigh- throw the veggies if you must.**

**... (Review, pretty pretty please? It'll make Attolis happy...)**


End file.
